1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor package with an antenna and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, require antennas for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. Conventionally, a wireless communication device includes therein an antenna and a communication module (e.g., a semiconductor package with RF communication capability), each disposed on different parts of a circuit board. Under the conventional approach, the antenna and the communication module are separately manufactured and electrically connected after being placed on the circuit board. Accordingly, higher manufacturing costs are incurred and a compact product design as well as reduced device size are difficult to achieve. In addition, a RF signal transmission path between the antenna and the communication module is long, and the quality of a signal transmitted between the antenna and the communication module is reduced.